crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Wumpa Fruit
Wumpa Fruit is Crash's favorite food and a common object of all ''Crash Bandicoot'' games. Collecting 100 wumpa fruit will give Crash an extra life (Platformers from ''Crash Bandicoot'' to ''Twinsanity''). In Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, instead Crash has infinite lives and certain amounts of Wumpa Fruit is needed to access some levels.'' Crash Team Racing'' and'' Crash Nitro Kart'' uses Wumpa Fruit to 'Juice Up' weapons players pick up throughout a race or during a battle arena. In Crash of the Titans, they are used to replenish health. Also in Crash of the Titans, there is a golden wumpa fruit that gives the player another life. They are obtained when the player sacrifices a Titan to a large Mojo sphere. In Doctor N.Gin's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash launchs Wumpa Fruit at N.Gin's Mech to damage it. If Crash spins Wumpa Fruit they will fly away but if Crash slides Wumpa Fruit he will collect it as normal. In Crash Bash, they were used in Crate Crush and Tank Wars for restoring health. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot '' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back '' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped '' *''Crash Team Racing '' *''Crash Bash '' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex '' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Twinsanity '' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Crash Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' Trivia *Wumpas resemble real life Apples with a bit of a Peach/Mango texture, but are usually refered to as Apples. *In the original Crash Bandicoot game, Crash (if left alone for a while) would get a Wumpa Fruit out of his pocket, spin it, then throw it up into the air landing onto and splattering all over his face. You could then see that Wumpa Fruits, in this game, have purple juice. However, the 100% bonus video for Crash Twinsanity shows Crash biting into a Wumpa Fruit. The inside of it is white in this game. In Crash Tag Team Racing, Wumpa Fruit juice is Orange-Yellow, like the Wumpa Whip. *In the beta version of Crash Bandicoot, the player would collect normal fruit since the Wumpa Fruit did not yet exist. *In The Wrath of Cortex inside Crash's home, there is a golden Wumpa Fruit with a bite in it on a shelf resembling the ones from Crash of the Titans & Crash: Mind over Mutant. *Althoough wumpa does not appear in Crash Tag Team Racing, Wumpa Whip, a drink made out of Wumpa, is a power up during this game. Apon having it, for a short while, you get double the coins. Also, Willy Wumpa Cheeks resembles a giant living Wumpa in the game, and his name has Wumpa in it. *In the removed Crash game, Crash Evolution, the evil twins harvested Wumpas and used them as their main power source. Category:Items Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Special Items Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bash